1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display cases which include a built-in storage safe. More particularly, the present invention relates to display cases which move the display structure between a security position and a display position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display cases are widely known for use in a variety of environments, including their use in displaying high-value articles such as jewelry, coins, watches, cameras, firearms, and the like. A typical display case has one or more glass windows and, thus, is particularly susceptible to theft when a criminal smashes the glass and removes as many valuable articles as possible before escaping.
Oftentimes, retailers will remove high-value items from their display cases at the close of business daily and relocate the merchandise into more secure storage. This routine transfer of goods between a display case and a security storage vault causes the problem of increased labor required to perform the relocation of display items at the end and beginning of a business day. Other problems include a possible wear and tear on the merchandise and display fixtures, and increased problems with inventory and loss control.
Accordingly, it would be of significant advantage to provide a security display case which would secure merchandise from possible theft without requiring the removal of the merchandise for safe storage after and between business hours. Further, secure in situ storage would protect the merchandise from fire after business hours.
Security display cases are known and typically include mechanisms for lowering a display shelf within a display case. These mechanisms oftentimes vary from motorized linear lifts to scissor jack lift assemblies. However, these devices are difficult to install in existing display cases or are difficult to use and/or unreliable over long term use. Further, some of the existing systems tend to operate very slowly and may not be effective in smash and grab daytime robberies.
Examples of apparatus related to security display cases are disclosed in Sands, EP 0521728A1 directed to a “Security Receptacle,” McCabe, U.S. Pat. No. 636,449 for a “Portable Elevator,” and Salter, U.S. Pat. Pub. 2007/0194674 for a “Lifting and Barrier Mechanism.”
Another security display case is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,078,531 to Samuel C. Medawar, the Applicant herein, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, including the drawing. The display case shown therein includes a safe portion, having a pair of panels pivotally connected thereto and adapted to be pivoted by a mechanism between open and closed positions, a display housing connected to the safe portion, and a scissor-like lift mechanism mounted in the safe portion for moving a lift platform supporting items to be displayed between security and display positions.
Additionally, while each of the devices disclosed in the above prior published documents are believed to have been suitable for the uses and problems then intended to solve, there is an ongoing need for improvements in the design of security display cases, such as simpler and more compact designs providing improved ease of operation.
In the above referred to co-pending applications, there is disclosed a security display case having a safe portion and a display housing movable within the safe portion. The display housing includes a top wall and a locking mechanism disposed thereon having a linkage system of latch fingers which operate to lock the display housing within the safe portion.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the invention disclosed in the above co-pending applications by providing a simplified locking mechanism mounted within the safe portion and improved means for accessing the safe portion, such as embodied in the invention herein.
The above prior art references are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56, and specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.